


Lost

by Avon7



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avon7/pseuds/Avon7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about being lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Miles hadn’t realised he would miss Ivan – until he did. Once he had almost lost himself (had almost lost honour, family, world) in Admiral Naismith. When Miles lost the little admiral he tried to lose himself in booze and self-pity until Ivan came and dragged him out with cheerful brutality and ice water. Now he had lost his father to death and Ivan to another life and some days when he looked in the mirror he could only see Count Vorkosigan, Imperial Auditor Count Vorkosigan. There was no Ivan to bring him back, and Miles knew he was lost indeed.


End file.
